Adventures in Hexxit 2
by Patch19678
Summary: This is a continuation of Ruffman8890's "Adventure in Hexxit," (Go to his profile to see beginning.) This is a story about people trying to get out of Hexxit. It has adventure and romance. So yea Hope you enjoy. Also I worked on the original story and I got permission to wright this. ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Dis is Parker. I am making a continuation of Ruffman8890's Fanfic "Adventures of Hexxit" I am doing it because well Ruffman8890 just didn't want to write it anymore. He put an ending but i sucked so yeah.**

**also jonathan will be here as he was abducted to come and I've tied him to a chair to make him annoyed.**

(Parker's POV)

I wake up falling. I look over to my left and see Lily falling as well. Then I look to my right and see Jonathan making a taco in his taco stand while driving a motor boat into mars as usual wait wrong fanfic DANGIT. Anyways we are all falling when we land in water. Then everything goes

black, again.

(Jonathan's POV)

I wake up to a guy with white hair sitting next to me. "SEPHIROTH IS THAT YOU," I fangirled like the bi..-female dog I the man curb stomped me in teh face. Then everyone wakes up because of the high-pitched scream I emitted. Parker said "Wha happen." The stranger said "this bitch called me SEPHIROTH!" Lily then replied "mmkay." Then another stranger then exclaimed " If any of you want to address him you will call him DrathVidar or Vidar if he gives you permission." The stranger now known as DrathVidar yells at the other stranger "fuck off jacob, when i want your opinion i will beat it out of you!" The stranger now known as jacob quietly mutters under his breath "I can't wait until i am free." DrathVidar then tells me that i will address him as DrathVidar, then tells parker and lily they may call him Vidar.

(Parker's POV)

"Well it's been nice but we have to get back to the others." "WAIT THERE ARE OTHERS!" Jacob exclaimed. Vidar glared at him with evil in his eyes. "Anyways, LETS GO ON AN ADVENTURE!" I yelled. I start to walk away, then Vidar grabs my arm and says "I don't think that you should go alone," he says sarcastically. Jonathan yells out with a chuckle "Ha GAAAAAY!" Vidar then uppercuts him in his jaw. Jacob rushes to Jonathan's side in a panic.

(Jonathan's Pov)

As a plain of pain fell over me as soon as Vidar hit me. Everything started to go dimmer until it went pitch black. I woke up to Jacob going ballistic on Vidar he as if he just killed someone. I groaned when I realize that my chin was bandaged. jacob rushed over like I was a million dollars. I thought that he was about to start praying. I got out of the bed. "told you he wasn't dead!" Vidar said with a laugh. Jacob looked at Vidar like he was the devil on earth. I got up then stumbled back down on to the bed. "Easy their Jonathan," said Lily.

(Lilys POV)

"How long have I been out," Jonathan asked

"About three days," I replied.

"Wow." said jonathan

"Well atleast you're up now" Frost said with a smile

"Wait where did you come from?"

"They obviously got here while you were unconscious," Said Tanya.

"Well it's time to go home," said Parker

Billy Mays, Narrator.

So they went on an adventure to find their home. BUT WAIT THERES MORE, they took Vidar and Jacob with them.

(hey guys DrathVidar here and there will be more story! hope you enjoy)

**Hey guys this is Parker** and Vidar** hope you guys liked the ****continuation of Adventures of Hexxit. If you didn't get to read the other 11 chapters go to ruffman8890's profile to catch up on them Anyway I was reading comments on the other chapters and some people wanted me to describe the characters so I will.**

**Parker:**** Long black hair, red eyes (not evil), black jacket with collar that sticks up, black pants. Height - 5'7"**

**Jacob: ****Long dirty blonde hair, green eyes, black jacket and pants, grey shirt. Height - 5'6"**

**Nick:**** Short dark brown hair, buff,Blue eyes, Wears clothes, Height - 5'9"**

**Rose:****Short, curly brown hair, with red tips. Short bangs that bounce over her eyes. Large crystal-blue eyes**

**Personality: pretty tomboyish. She likes to joke alot and tease her friends. She LOVES minecraft wolves. She likes to be her own person as well, copied from Woe the Dead :D, wears clothes. Height - 5'5"**

**William:**** Wild medium length orange hair, brown eyes ,weak, wears clothes, Height - 5'5"**

**Logan: ****black hair ,bowl cut, medium sized,brown eyes, wears clothes. Height - 5'5" **

**Jonathan: ****Long Pink hair, brown eyes, (don't ask),wears clothes. Height 5'6"**

**DrathVidar:**** Has long white hair, all black eyes, wears unzipped hoodie and black cargo pants, has mechanical bronze claws. and deep blue tattoos. height of 5'7"**

**Frost: ****Long Platinum blond hair, One icy blue eye and the other midnight blue, Black scarf ( covers her mouth), Sky blue and white headphones, midnight blue and black jacket, black and white T-shirt, blue yoga pants**

**Personality: Kind, friendly, never gives up,hot tempered, and helpful. Height 5'6"**

**Lily: ****Dirty blonde hair, bright blue eyes, and loves the color orange. Height 5'5"**

**Tanya: ****A violent girl wearing a white hoodie. She has black hair and green eyes. Her skin is unnaturally pale, hair long, and eyes cat-like. She wears blue braces, boots, a bag, and her hoodie over her eyes. She hates creepers and Cupa, likes Tyler, likes Keith as a friend, and is neutral towards pretty much everyone else. She's training to become an assassin. height 5'6" **


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys here is chapter 2 of Adventures in Hexxit 2. So without further ado… on with the show!**

(Jonathan POV)

we decide to walk to our home. we had been walking for ever but didn't want to stop because we could get jumped. we decided to take a boat because we were tired as crap. When we got onto the boat everybody fell asleep.

(set music: You Are a Pirate)

_(? POV)_

I hear a loud thud and wake up. My body is panicking, but my eyes feel heavy. There is a cold hand on my shoulder, Then a piece of metal on my neck. I hear a loud but firm voice call out, "Look like we have a stowaway."

(Parker's POV)

I hear Vidar call out something in a slightly weird pirate voice. Then I heard someone I didn't recognized start begging for dear life. I realized that Vidar was about to gut them. Frost moaned and started to get up but then fell back down. I pulled Vidar off him/her, realizing that it was a small man wearing a set of robes. "He seemed to be a bit nervous around," I pulled Vidar off him/her, realizing that it was a small man wearing a set of robes. "He seemed to be a bit nervous around Vidar," I said trying to be calm, Even if I did look like a dead man. The boy ran over to me with fear in eyes in his eyes. Vidar rolled his eyes and looked at Frost then walked away. I saw that Vidar had a thing for being nice to Frost. I turned my attention back to the boy. I politely asked for his name. The boy quietly muttered "Jeremy." I look at Jeremy, "you'll be a fine addition to our band of misfits." I said wearily. "We should probably get some shut eye," I muttered before going to my bed and falling asleep.

(Frost's POV)

I awoke to someone lightly caressing my shoulder as if trying to get me to go to sleep. I pushed them off in a sense of panic then realizing it was just Vidar. "why were you with messing with me?," I asked grumpily. "I was trying to get you to go back to sleep." He muttered embarrassedly. I looked at him like he was crazy. "You don't have to be embarrassed around me." She said with a sinker. Vidar quickly realized he was blushing red like a tomato. He then extended his claws to hide his face. He ran into his "bed". (alright so really any type of a bed that they would use on a ship) and closed his eyes quickly. I slowly realized that Vidar probably likes me, LIKE LOVES ME,((Ohhh Myyyy)-PARKER) I shuddered at the thought. I quickly try to go to sleep to erase the thought.

(music: i'm on a boat)

(Logan's POV)

Logan got up from bed waking up first. Looking at everyone sleeping. Jacob then muttered something about being freed. Parker was heavily contemplating and whispering about his love for Rose. Vidar was blushing. Jonathan was silent but had some "wood". "yea i am kind of weird" i thought. Nick was just sleeping, and William was… wait William. we left him behind! I go over to Jonathan and yelled, "I got up first!", he didn't move. I went to look at the girls. Frost was uneasy about something. Lily was sleeping like an angel. Rose was muttering about Parker. but Tanya was no where to be found. Someone walked up behind me and whispered, "i was up fir-" Tanya was stop by me turning around and accidentally "kissing" her on the cheek. She just sat there surprised, then kissed me on the mouth and held it. I pulled back and looked her in the eye. I then asked why. She looked like she had been waiting for a long to time to do that. She said, "i don't know why." We then again, entered another deep kiss.

(Nick's POV)

I heard Logan yell about something. I decide to go look for him. I got up after for him. I was just so bored I would even talk to William. Wait, oh shit… we forgot William. Anyways, I went into the main area of the ship and saw Logan and Tanya kissing. I cleared my throat. They broke it up when they heard me. She blushed and ran back to her room. He just sat there and tried to justify it. I stop him and walked away.

(Tanya's POV)

I woke up regretting kissing Logan and went on to the deck of the boat to think about what I had done, when I looked and saw the house "FINALLY," I screamed at the top of my lungs. Logan was the first to come out of the "bedroom". As soon as he came out I slapped him across the face. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR!"

"For kissing me."

"YOU KISSED ME!."

(Parker's POV)

I came out of the hull to Logan and Tanya fighting so I picked up Logan and through him off the ship."You can swim back to shore," I yelled at him. "DAMN YOU!," he yells in anger.

5 Minutes LATER,

Nick then came out of the hull and through down a life buoy. Rose, Jacob, and Jeremy also came out of the of the hull. Frost and Vidar walked out talking to each other. everybody was looking at them. They walked away from each other. We all board a smaller boat. When we reached the shore, those of us that had been at this base before opened the door to see the home they had grown to love, while Vidar, Jacob, and Jeremy looked at it in awe.

(Jacob POV)

I was not surprised when I saw Vidar in the room. Me and Jeremy decided to leave the group and sit in a room. We talked about how we didn't feel like we belonged. About 20 minutes later, I heard a tapping outside the window I had recently opened. Jeremy and I were ready to run away from anything that would creep inside. We stood still in the corner…. the window slowly squeaked open and our hearts were pounding very quickly...And there it was... A zombie! Jeremy shouted,"Ahhh!" There was a another zombie coming through the door we entered. "Wait, if it was here, what had happened to our friends?" I asked in horror. We knew it was up to us two to kill it. There were no weapons in the darkness beyond.

(Parker's POV)

I walked into the house to see Jeremy and Jacob getting attacked by zombies. I took out my sword and cut zombies heads off. I looked out the realized it was turning night time. "We should probably go to bed before more mobs spawn"

**HEEEEY Guys that is the end of that chapter so hope you enjoyed. this took us like 3 days to write so **


End file.
